


Video Games

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, human!AU, married sabriel, parent!Gabriel, parent!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sabriel songfic chronicling the rise and ultimate fall of two boys that loved each other too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Video Games by Lana Del Rey.

Swinging in the backyard

Sam always loved the swing set they'd had since Dean and him were kids. When he swung on it, legs pumping, it was almost like he could go right up into the big Kansas sky, sparkling dusk light hitting the two seat swing where he had his first kiss, and Dean his. 

Pull up in your fast car whistling my name   
Sam's 20 now, Gabe's 21, and on the swing set Sam still swung. In shorts he shouldn't wear and in shirts that weren't his when a red Convertible would roll up and whistle his name like a sin, Sam, baby, you comin' in?

Open up a beer

Two lips wrapped 'round a Bud, drinking in the sight of him swinging there glowing in the sun and burning in his gaze

And you say get over here 

That hot gaze with a touch to match grabbing Sam like he owns him and kissing him like a promise, gold eyes meeting grey while Sam looks like a sunset in the front seat

and play a video game   
He'd drive fast, their hands would wander, Gabe would say "Sam" and his heart would thunder, he'd press in close and it'd be like a game, but they both would win because the goal was the same

I'm in his favorite sun dress

Sam shouldn't wear that one shirt, way too tight so the stares would hurt, staining him redder than the cherry flavored lips on his neck without emotions in check

Watching me get undressed 

They went home slow and sticky hot, as if they forgot what it feels like with each other. There's blue jeans at the door, with boxers on the floor, and the bed's creaking and he's quietly asking for more

take that body downtown   
Sam can't stay away, no, Gabe is too inviting, oh, they lay together til they're screaming, shivering, shaking, good thing Gabriel's mommy doesn't know what's been raking, taking, red marks on his arm, saying his name like a chant until he's quaking

I say you the bestest

And then the sun comes back again through those big lace curtains, and Sam is looking something sweet with swollen lips and body heat

Lean in for a big kiss 

Gabriel's hands are too nice, tugging on his hair, it feels right, and there it goes, another night, and they still are in love again

put his favorite perfume on   
Sam smells like Gabe, Gabe smells like Sam, Sam's thighs hurt and Gabriel's heart might burst, knowing that pretty boy ain't so innocent, oh no

Go play your video game   
Easy enough to fake how rough how loud how often they do it, it's just hands clamped over mouths and sleeves concealing marks

It's you, it's you, it's all for you, Everything I do

And when Sam wakes back up again, tasting heaven and looking sin, old cotton sheets rubbing on his skin, he knows he's gone, he's in too deep, he's the one Gabriel wants to keep

I tell you all the time

There's whispers in his ears now, Please don't go I love you so, and his eyes, they're falling open. Gold meets grey and two soft lips say that mom and dad are out again, it's okay

Heaven is a place on earth with you

They take a moment, they pause time, Gabriel and Sam lean in again, their lips slam together and they both know that there's nowhere they'd rather go

Tell me all the things you want to do

The shower starts, and Gabe's inside, the door's still open and Sam really tried, but no, he can't stop, he can't stay away, his clothes are gone now and he's asking a question. Two hands, they're hot flushed wetness, asking him back, water flowing steam rolling him back. The shower's too small but they don't care, not when Sam's hands rub right there

I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?

Sam was 19 then, Gabe just on 20, Oh, Sam was so innocent, blink back to let you know. Gabriel still knows it, he was low before they met. Pretty Sam was swinging, not a care in the world, pretty hair was bouncing, in hazelnut curls, and pretty skin was showing, so innocently soft, he shouldn't wear that one shirt, it made him look too good, Gabriel shouldn't have called out, Oh, won't you go for a ride?

It's better than I ever even knew

Oh, it felt so right. Those virgin lips, they were squeezed tight. Who knew that pretty boy had so much pretty left to show, and all it took was one touch then home, on that soft bed he'd lose something that night, and I'm not just talking about his clothes

They say that the world was built for two

Over the years they still did more, behind backs of brothers and closed doors, but still the two boys were living for, nothing but each other

Only worth living if somebody is loving you

Long ago Sam was 18 and perfect, Gabriel 19 and way too imperfect. Love evolves, love fades. Their love will remain the same. Gabriel knows the girls are for show, but oh, Sam smirks when his jealousy grows. He took a lovely blonde home, he wasn't glad, it didn't show. Gabriel's getting mad now, the next day he says Sam's been a bad boy, he shows him who he belongs to and dad's starting to ask about the bruises between his legs

Baby now you do   
In too deep in too deep in too deep more ways than one, Sam's too in love, Gabriel's too addicted, they need each other more now than ever

Singing in the old bars

And Sam's 21, he's 22, they just went out for his first brew, in college now they drift and cling, Sam's learning law and Gabriel's a doctor, living well and secrets still kept when Sam's breath is hot and the beer is wet

Swinging with the old stars

Dean and Cas, they know now, they were in for a visit and they saw how they touched, they moved, that's not just friends, it's something more, that kiss isn't drunk on liquor, it's drunk on each other

Living for the fame   
Stop bothering to cover it up, everyone can see it. Sam, dear Sam, your papa saw, those marks aren't from girls, they're from the boy with golden curls

Kissing in the blue dark

Sammy, you're so tall now, you seem to have grown now, you're not so pretty but you're so beautiful. Sammy, there's more of you now, and you're asking more in return now, go ahead and take it. Sammy, stop looking at me with those eyes, damn you and your touch, I'm coming back to bed I swear

Playing pool and wild darts

Gabriel, I'm bigger now, we're in a bar now, yes, I know my hips move like that. Gabriel, I know what that look means now, but when we get to the bathroom, who's being slammed now, you look quite a sight with your hair like that. Gabriel, you're squirming in bed now, the sheets are twisting and so is your face, and you're pulling me closer, and then you're on top and I'm the one who's shaking, not so big anymore now am I?

Video games   
Sammy, you're not the top one. Sammy, stop moving your hips. Sammy, it would do you good to stop saying those things, I'm falling apart. Sam, you're moaning now and it's too much, how could you say those things, and now I'm falling and you're smiling that grin. Sammy, Sammy, you're eating me alive, this is your first time and I'm already gone, my skin's bitten purple but who am I to say, when you get what you want, you move and I'm not okay. Sam, Sam, yes, ohhhhhh yes, yes, harder, you're sweating now and I'm screaming on top my lungs, your hips are moving and I can hardly breathe, you're grabbing my thighs and I can barely see

He holds me in his big arms

Gabriel, not tonight. Gabriel, give me that look one more time. Gabriel, I'm gonna inhale you, you belong to me, good, you're falling apart. Gabriel, you're coiling me tight and it feels like, and it feels like you, oh aren't we gonna have fun? Gabriel, you taste so good, I don't wanna stop, not when you moan like that and your skin's marked like that from me. Gabriel, you're one to talk, but now it's time to take what I want, I hear that inhale, and damn, I am home. Gabriel, Gabriel, ohhhhh, yeah, I'll give you more, I'm sweating and all I can hear is your screaming, and it's driving me nuts, I've got to hold more of you, I've got to take more of you

Drunk and I am seeing stars

Their chests are heaving, they're lying side by side, little Sammy making Gabe his imperfect bride. Gabriel's mind is reeling, Sam's seeing stars, skin two sizes too big, they don't feel near nor far

This is all I think of

Sleep now, sleep now, Dean and Cas are out, but don't go in the Impala, it's shaking like their lips. Two seconds to a daydream, Gabriel knows this is love, two seconds past a daydream and Sam's still there again

Watching all our friends fall

Sam's 22, Gabe's 23, life is easy as can be, they live in Chicago, solid and hopeful, Gabe's back at that old bar hiding a bashful proposal

In and out of Old Paul's

He's shaking, palms wet, when Sam then walks in, question on his lips of Why all lights? It's draped 'cross the old bar, impossibly bright. The customers are long gone, this is where they met, Dean took him on a trip, Miltons showed up, heaven sent. Dean and Cas, they were stubborn, like a goat called a billy, 17 and 16, hid in the bathroom kissing each other silly. Gabe and Sam were more shy, being quite the same age, Sam not so tall then but still hating the bye. Back to home, and he was so happy to see that smiling little boy and black haired brother across the street. It took a month, but yes they came round. Their lips were shy against their swingset and that's when they became bound. Go forward 6 years, now Gabriel's 23, he's crying and asking as he's bending down on one knee. For me? For you. And Sam's twenty two, kissing his love senseless through tears and memories they've shared right here. 

This is my idea of fun

Castiel was sobbing, he was so proud, Dean's arm round his waist and tears streaming down his face. Dean calls Gabe a brother and Sam calls Cas his best friend, and before you know it, months pass and he's crying over an invitation again. March 22nd, St. Thomas don't you dare be late, Sam's twenty three and Gabriel's twenty four, and walking down the aisle will mean so much more than just dancing and twirling round the grocery store. 

Playing video games   
Sam's talking about how the years have passed, and Gabriel's eyes are falling in happiness to half-mast, to the rings on their fingers, woven in love, his eyes drifting, looking above. He tells Sam things he already knows, but still he cries and there's tears everywhere, everywhere when the pastor smiles and feels like miles until they're wrapped in each other's arms. Sam and Gabriel are kissing, drowning, there's nothing but them. Sam tastes like candy, Gabriel tastes like it too, people are cheering and nothing can get them off this high. The reception's fast but they know it was for the best when it blurs after spinning around to Heat of the Moment

It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do

It's their honeymoon now, and they get to the resort, all dusky in the beach evening and they open the balcony. They pop a champagne, and tip it to each other, ties off now and shirts open, hands are hungry, clothes are gone. Sam's skin is bathed in the glow of the moon, and salt tinges his poisonously sweet self when Gabriel puts the champagne back on the shelf. He's lounged on the bed now, and he's in full view, eyes half open, his head is swimming now with Sam standing there, nothing on but a wedding band, and he says Why doesn't my husband come here?

I tell you all the time

He's all talk, they take it slow, can't keep hands off eyes off lips off each other. It's not long til Gabriel catches that moan with a kiss, and they're rubbing skin, Sam, you're my husband now. That's one hell of a promise, and he kept it so well, but sleep now, sleep now, bring yourselves together

Heaven is a place on earth with you

Sam's 23 and Gabe's 24, there's mistletoe hanging over the door. It's snowing in Kansas, it's just dust, but Dean and Cas are there so a snowball fight is a must. Laughter is rolling, pain is all gone, don't let fear linger right here. Silent night, holy night, Sam and Gabe are in an old bed sleeping tight. Sunrise, sunrise, little drummer boys, it's Christmas and Dean's on his knees now, the curve of Cas's head like some kind of bow. They're laughing and kissing, the two husbands share a look, and leave the two newly engaged while they venture to find something to cook. 

Tell me all the things you want to do

Sam's eyes are dancing and he's holding Gabe tight, the way Dean and Cas look is just so impossibly right. Dean's shaking like a leaf and Charlie's crying loud and clear, Cas is professing his love and Dean promises through sickness and through health. They make it somehow and are saying I Do, Cas is now crying and saying Dean, I Love You. They kiss and the whole family screams, Sam and Gabriel praising the above it didn't rain. The rest goes by fast, like it did for them, and Gabriel's pointing at the adoption center.

I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?

Now Sam's twenty five and Gabe's twenty six, and there's a little baby boy now thrown in the mix. Sam's such a good dad, and Gabe sneaks him cookies, and nowadays they sleep so bad, singing their son to sleep half-naked and not really awake. Gabe will take his time and hum a tune, Hey Jude, and sleep the boy will with rhymes of sheep. Charlie's a good aunt, she comes over now and then, watching them mess around and would cluck like a hen. Sam, you're holding August wrong, Gabriel not now OR then, oh, just let me show you. You seem like children again

It's better than I ever even knew

Years go by years go by years go by years go by and they're standing right here, Sam's hand is tight on Gabriel's chair. August is crying, and oh, has he grown, he's had a better life than they've ever known. Little boy almost grown up now, with two broken fathers, but now one's so broken his voice doesn't even bother. Gabriel is shaking, too young, too young, but Sam didn't even smoke, yet there's cancer in his lung. They still have two more years, and Sam draws them near, one hand stroking a sobbing boy and the other grabbing at his husband in fear. It'll be okay, now, just please don't you cry. We've shared too many memories for this to go by. 

They say that the world was built for two

One more year and Sam's not well, white hospital walls a living hell. August's a sophomore, yet he's so sad, his beloved fathers are doing so bad. The monitor's beeping now, Gabriel's swearing to what he's keeping now. Sam looks at him, it's almost time, this fairytale, midnight's about to chime. 

Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby now you do (Now you do)   
August, hush now, I'm right here. August, stop crying now, Dad's coming near. August, my little boy, don't shed a tear. August, please, hold me tighter, it's getting brighter what do I do I'm feeling lighter, is that your hand? Two golden eyes, no please don't cry, I'm sorry sorry don't say goodbye. The memories and coming- please stop the show! Gabriel's skin looks like new fallen snow. In too deep he's kissing me now, he's glowing, blowing me away. He's my only, my soul is leaving, please I love you, no it's not time! Sam, are you coming? No please let me, no. I think it's time to just  
let  
go  
   
It's you, it's you, it's all for you

Sam was 42, Gabe is 43. He's begging, crying, screaming Don't you dare leave me. Sam's eyes are hazy, August's shaking, Gabe knows he sees the light, so he takes his hand, his whole life too and swears he'll hold him tight. Hey Jude, don't you cry, I promise it'll be alright, Hey Jude, I love you forever, sleep well in endless night. 

Everything I do

And now there's black, it's everywhere, on clothes and skin and hearts and hair. A son and his father say goodbye one last time, no nursery rhymes, because, dammit, Sam Winchester, I was in love with you. 

I tell you all the time   
Til' death do us part.


End file.
